


Unexpected

by friyeoles



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: 3RACHA, 3racha is famous underground but other than that its lowkey, Alternate Universe - High School, Attempt at Humor, M/M, changbin is a bad boy lol, felix is highkey a loser but thats just me projecting onto him, i swear jeongin is a bub don't let the places he goes fool you, lowkey a crack fic, nct will pop up at one point bc I'm trash, slow updates most likely rip, the title is dumb but idk what else to do maybe ill change it later lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-09 05:55:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13475091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/friyeoles/pseuds/friyeoles
Summary: In all the possible timelines and alternate universes that Felix could have potentially lived in, he had the luck to be born in the one god abandoned.orFelix is forced to go to some underground rap show with Jeongin and he meets an asshole with a really cocky but kind of hot smile.





	Unexpected

**Author's Note:**

> hey so um like this is my first attempt at writing anything and i originally uploaded this on wattpad in november but i never updated it and i decided to post it over here bc i wanna actually continue with this story so yeah i added way more to this than it originally had

Felix isn't quite sure how it all started, but what he knows for sure is that he needs a new friend group. It's lunch hour and while Felix is trying to catch up on sleep (because he was up late doing homework and totally not watching rip vine compilations) Seungmin and Jeongin are having a heated argument over how to properly eat cereal. Instead of focusing on his idiotic friends, he decides to close his eyes and drown out the screams of Jeongin's 'milk first' protests with his earbuds. It only manages to work for a few minutes before his peaceful semi-nap is interrupted by Seungmin pulling out his earbud. 

"Are you free after school?" He glanced over at Jeongin, trying to hide the smirk that was slowly forming on his face. Jeongin snickered and nodded his head eagerly for him to continue. "You see, I already made plans to go with Hyunjin to see Justice League and our precious Jeonginie here has an extra ticket to this concert and he was wondering if you would maybe kinda sorta go with him so he doesn’t have to go alone." 

If Felix wasn’t already fed up with their bullshit he is now. Not only did Felix trust Seungmin with his life but he also shared some of his french fries with him yesterday. If this isn't betrayal Felix doesn’t know what is. "Why should I? Last time I went anywhere alone with Jeongin he got lost for 3 hours and we had to get the fire department to help." 

"Hyung that was one time!" 

"Don’t 'hyung' me you little shit, you only pull that when you want me to buy you food." 

"He's right" snickered Seungmin. In that moment, Felix wanted nothing more than to hurl Seungmin across the Pacific Ocean because the audacity of this bitch was too much. 

"You're no better you snake! I can't believe you would just leave me here to rot with Jeongin while you go suck face with your boyfriend. I thought it was one snake in this friend group but it's really two." Jeongin is on the brink of crying from laughter while Seungmin is frozen, mouth open attracting flies. Once he finally recovers, Seungmin stands getting ready to leave because the lunch hour bell will ring any second now. 

"For your information he is my lab partner not my boyfriend, so maybe instead of being jealous that I have actual friends outside of this lame group you should go with Jeongin and I don't know actually meet new people and make friends." As if sensing the end of Seungmin's dramatic speech, the lunch bell rings and the three friends make their way towards their afternoon classes. 

"You know I hate you both right?" Although there are many people rushing through the hallway chatting loudly, Felix can still make out the 'I love you too's of his annoying best friends. 

Settling down into his seat, Felix receives a text and the ever-growing darkness he can practically feel radiating off his phone lets him take a wild guess as to who it might be.  

 

 _T_ _rain tracks_  

 _H_ _yung don’t worry it_ _won't_ _be that bad! There will be some pretty cool groups there._  

 

 _Y_ _ou owe be big time >:)_ 

 _I_ _'ll_ _buy you nacho fries and those weird cookies you like ;)_  

 _T_ _hey_ _aren't_ _weird they are happiness in_ _it_ _s_ _purest form and deal_  

 

In all the possible timelines and alternate universes that Felix could have potentially lived in, he had the luck to be born in the one god abandoned. In all ways possible, **Kim** **Seungmin** **is a snake.**  

For the rest of the day, Felix couldn't help but feel anxious about the show. He had heard from a few people how they usually go and from all the videos of he had seen on YouTube of cops showing up and shutting everything down, he could be sure in saying that wasn’t his crowd. What surprised him most though was how Jeongin of all people got involved with that scene. Teenagers and 20 some year olds drinking, smoking, and trashing warehouses didn’t exactly fit in with his best friend's image. It wasn’t until later he realized that Jeongin's older cousin Minho apparently organized some of these shows and when Jeongin was younger enjoyed tagging along which would explain why he enjoys attending these types of things so frequently.  

As Felix was walking out of his final class of the day he noticed one of the student teachers hurriedly rushing down the halls in order get some paperwork into the office on time. He recognized him from his chemistry class, the blond-haired guy—Kim Woojin, was extremely shy but was always there to help Felix when he was struggling to finish his assignments. After passing Woojin, Felix finally made it to his Jeongin's locker where he would be free to further interrogate the child as to what groups they would be seeing tonight.  

"Be ready by 7 Minho hyung is going to drive us to the complex," said Jeongin in between stuffing papers and books inside his locker, "Oh and dress cool please, I don’t want you sticking out like sore thumb." 

"I am wounded by the fact that you would even think that I don’t always dress cool" Felix gasped. 

"No offence, but you dress like you just rolled out of bed half the time" was Jeongin's sarcastic remark. Instead of arguing with the younger Felix turned his head and lifted his nose attempting to look like he was unaffected by the younger's comment. Jeongin just laughed.  

Still curious about who Felix would be forced to listen to for the next few hours, he questioned his friend hoping to get some information out of him. "Soooo what groups are you taking me to see tonight anyways?" Jeongin just smiled and right before he turned away came his quick reply, 

"You'll see" and with that, he was gone. 

The trip home after that was interesting to say the least. Behind him were some 10th graders he had for gym, he recognized them right away because there was no way anyone could miss Chenle's dolphin laugh and Jisung silly antics. They were joking around and saying something about how their Jaemin hyung better hurry back from studying abroad and attend classes with them before Mark hyung graduates. That wasn’t the interesting part though, the best part was that they were making hilarious impersonations of Mark and Chenle was acting like the Junior class president Jeno claiming "if my best friend Jaemin doesn’t come back from studying soon I'm going to send my legion of cats to war and free him". 

Arriving home after school on a Friday is in Felix's opinion the best time of the week. No more dealing with snobby students or annoying teachers, instead it's just Felix, his bed, and a box of frozen pizza rolls. Unfortunately, this week however, he is required to accompany Jeongin to his dumb underground illegal delinquent playground. With this in mind, Felix trudges up the stairs to his apartment he is staying in for his time in Korea. Once arriving to his apartment, Felix throws his bag to the side and immediately falls onto his bed from a weeks' worth of school induced exhaustion. 

He woke up awhile later realizing it was already 5:37 and suddenly remembered he had to be ready by 7. Felix immediately got up and went to look for something to eat since he hadn't eaten since that morning and because Seungmin had stolen his lunch stating he would enjoy it more than Felix. Looking through his cabinet he found some junk food and random packets of instant noodles. Deciding that he didn’t have enough time to run to the store to get anything else he decided to just eat the noodles. While preparing the water, Felix decided to go to his closet and figure out an outfit that Jeongin would deem 'cool' enough to be seen with him. After 5 minutes with no luck, he decided to just eat his food and call Jeongin for advice after. 

Once he was finished Felix read the time 6:03,  _c_ _rap_ he thought. He quickly got his phone and clicked on Jeongins contact. _He is so_ _gonna_ _kill me I have to make this quick._  After the third ring Felix was able to hear Jeongins' voice, "What's up, Minho and I are gonna be on our way in a bit". 

"Uh you see...the thing about that is...i don’t know what to wear," Felix paused preparing himself for the screaming he would here in his ear soon enough, "So I was calling to ask you for help, since you're the one who said I needed to dress cool." Jeongin just laughed at the older finding the situation quite entertaining.  

"Just wear a white t-shirt with your bomber jacket and some jeans, simple" Jeongin replied after calming down "or a hoodie with flannel it's really not that big of a deal I was giving you a hard time." After bidding the younger good bye and exchanging 'see you soon's, Felix quickly assembles an outfit he thinks is comfortable enough to not feel self-conscious and is fashionable enough to Jeongin's standards. By the time he is done styling his hair and putting on his earing Jeongin and Minho have arrived. He quickly grabs his phone and keys making sure to lock the door on his way out and he is off.  

In the car, Felix greets Minho with an awkward wave and hi since he hasn’t actually talked to him all the much and Jeongin with a smack on the head. Felix continues to pester Jeongin into revealing who they would be seeing perform tonight but the younger wouldn’t budge. Felix was starting to wonder why Jeongin refused to disclose the information to him. What was so special about this group? Why was this such a big secret? What if they are a bunch of murders who are planning to kidnap me and sell me to a satanic cult as a sacrifice? 

"Hey genius we're here." With that Felix was awaken from his more than slightly disturbing day dream. As Minho drove off, Felix started to read the signs surrounding the building seeing many that read 'do not enter' and 'private property' which wasn’t really helping with his suspicions of being kidnapped. Getting closer to the back exit, more people came into view and the looked exactly like Felix imagined only ten times more intimidating now that they were right in front of him.  

Jeongin continued to lead the way as if he knew this place like the back of his hand—which he most likely did. They finally arrived at what Felix assumed to be the main entrance because he could hear music and see lights seeping from in between the cracks of the door and walls. Jeongin knocked exactly three times in some type of pattern which must have been a signal because the door immediately opened and Jeongin was beaming at the person in the door frame. They exchanged some words speaking like they had known each other for years, on their way in Felix asked his friend who he was and Jeongin replied "Oh him? That’s Jaehyun hyung he works at the convenient store down the street at helps out around here for some extra cash." 

Walking through the building was extremely hard because not only was it dark (the only light source being from cigarette lighters and strobe lights) but there was also a heaving cloud of smoking obscuring Felix's sight causing him to lose Jeongin in the crowd. From where he currently was he could see that the show hadn't started yet and that the music playing was coming from something prerecorded. Making his way through the crowd, Felix found a well-lit hallway towards the back of the stage. He was planning on calling Jeongin to come get him but as he came closer he noticed some doors and assumed this was some type of dressing room for the artists. Quickly backing up not wanting to get in trouble, Felix bumps into someone and is scared shitless because _oh my god what if he hates me now and wants to fight, oh god no_ _I'm_ _too young to die._ He hears a muffled ouch coming from a raspy voice, when he turns around he sees a slightly shorter guy with a red bandana tied around his mouth only allowing Felix to see his harsh fierce eyes. "I-I'm so sorry I d-didn’t mean to bump into you oh my god p-please don’t beat me up I swear I'm too pure to fight." Bandana Guy just laughs. 

"Who would ever hurt such a pretty face, princess?" He couldn’t see his mouth but Felix could tell he was smirking. Felix stood there, freckle dusted cheeks turning pink and for once he was thankful for the poor lighting. 

"I-I'm not a princess," was Felix's forced out reply, he was surprised he was even able to form any type of sentence considering how much the other had caught him off guard.  

"Whatever you say babe" he finished with a wink. Felix was in full fight or flight mode; his hands were sweating his eyes were darting left and right hoping to somehow find Jeongin when the other leaned in. He pulled down his bandana and whispered into Felix's ear "The name's SpearB make sure you cheer for me, I could use a pretty face like yours to add to my collection." 

Felix doesn’t remember when he closed his eyes but what he does know, is that when he opened them he found Jeongin running up to him out of breath saying something about finally finding him and the show being about to start. Felix couldn’t focus though because up there on stage was Bandana Gu- no SpearB, staring straight at him with that cocky smile. 

**Author's Note:**

> i hope u guys enjoyed whatever this was lol feel free to comment any errors this has i really want to improve as best i can


End file.
